The present invention relates to a projection image display apparatus.
As a large-size projection image display apparatus in which a display screen is magnified, there is known a projection image display apparatus which projects an image reflected on an image display element such as a transmission type liquid crystal panel and a reflection type liquid crystal panel on a screen as a projection surface by using a projection lens.
In recent years, a projection image display apparatus using a projection lens in which a distance from a screen to a projection image display apparatus is short, namely, having a so-called short projection distance becomes widespread. For example, there is disclosed an apparatus which includes a projection lens including a first optical system having a transmissive refractive element and a second optical system having a reflective refractive element, and a part of lenses of the first optical system are contained in a lower space, whose lower limit is defined by a lower edge of the second optical system (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-86315). Further, there is disclosed a projection optical system which can project a projection image of proper quality, on a large screen with a short full length, by combining a lens system with a concave mirror (see, e.g., JP-A-2008-250296).